More Than You Know
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina is now 17 and is pregnant from Daniel. When finds out he dumps her and she thinks she's all alone. She's scared to face her parents but Cora finds out anyway and gets really angry and slaps her for the first time from shock. After that Regina runs off into the forest and is later found by her friend Emma who brings her home and they talk it out - EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel


_Regina is now 17 and is pregnant from Daniel. When finds out he dumps her and she is all alone. Her siblings Neal and Zelena are the first to know but she is scared to face her parents. However Cora finds out anyway and gets really angry and slaps her for the first time from shock. After that Regina runs off into the forest and is later found by her friend Emma who is secretly in love with her. The blonde brings her home and they all talk it out – EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel_

_Sort of sequel to 'Just Like You' with a dose of SQ friendship. AU and Daniel is a bit of an asshole in this story because well he has to be to make the prompt work. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina stares down at the test in shock, fear and joy. She never expected this. She and Daniel only slept together a few times but she guesses that's all it needed. She sits down on the closed toilet staring at the little sigh telling her positive. Regina has always wanted to be a mother but she never thought she'd be one so soon.

It's overwhelming.

What does she tell Daniel? She knows he has a plan. He's off to veterinary college in the fall and he's already been distancing himself from her to prepare them for when he goes away. She's been dreading the day he breaks up with her and she has no idea how this revelation will affect that choice

She rests her hand on her stomach as she realises that if she does he likely won't be there.

So where does that leave her?

She will do this. There's no doubt about it, she will keep this baby. Alone or not the baby growing inside of her is her baby and she wants to be a mother to it.

It means a lot of big decisions though. She'll have to juggle school and work and parenthood. She'll have to tell her parents.

_Oh god my parents_ she thinks as another bolt of panic runs through her. She's always be the baby of the family and she has no idea how her parents will react. Part of her hopes they'll be happy but another, bigger part is terrified. She loves them so much and losing their support would be devastating.

"Oh baby," she whispers, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

><p>Regina fidgets with her hands nervously as she waits for Daniel. She doesn't know she's going to tell him. She just knows she has to. It will be a make or break moment for them and she's hoping it's not 'break'. Daniel is her first real boyfriend and the prospect of losing him when he went to college was bad enough. Losing him now will be heartbreaking.<p>

She just hopes she doesn't end up all alone.

"Regina, what's up?" Daniel asks as he appears at the top of the hill where she has been waiting. The teenager whirls around smiling nervously, "You came?"

He shrugs, "Well you said it was urgent so I guess I had to. I need to get back though, I've got a college tour tomorrow and my Mom is going crazy planning for it."

"Okay," Regina says a little anxiously, "Well I guess I better just tell you. I'm pregnant."

His face falls, "What?"

"I'm pregnant with our baby," she repeats with a small hopeful smile.

Daniel shakes his head, "No."

Regina's heart drops in her chest, "What?"

"You can't be pregnant. We only did it like four or five times."

"Well it only takes once Daniel," Regina points out, "So what do you think?"

"I can't do this Regina," he replies, "I'm going to college. Jesus, I came here to break up with you." He mutters the last part and tears spring into Regina's eyes, "You came here to do what?"

He wipes his hand over his face, "Look Regina I'm sorry but I'm going to school. I have plans and I can't have a baby right now. I'm sorry but I can't do this. It's over."

She doesn't let him finish. Instead she runs from that hilltop as fast as she can, tears streaming from her eyes as she does so. Eventually she collapses by the docks resting her head in her hands as she sobs. _It's over_. Her heart aches in her chest already knowing her first relationship is well and truly over.

_I'm alone_ she thinks with a frightened frown as she weeps into her hands.

"What's happening lil sister?" her brother asks slumping onto the bench beside her. Regina sniffs, "What are you doing here?"

"Daniel told me he broke up with you," Bae replies, "I'm sorry Regina. I know you really liked him."

She nods, "I did. I don't know what to do now."

He sighs, "'Gina I know he was your first boyfriend and it will hurt for now but trust me you'll find someone else. Besides if he's dumb enough to let you go then you can do much better."

She laughs through a sob but it just sounds broken, "I'm pregnant."

"Whoa," he says whistling as he leans back on the bench before looking at his youngest sister, "You're pregnant? Are you sure?"

She nods, "I took ten different tests and they were all positive. What am I supposed to do now Bae? Daniel dumped me and now I'm all alone."

He frowns, "No you're not. You've got me and Z and Mom and Dad."

"How am I going to tell them?" Regina asks fearfully.

"You just tell them," he says, "I know you're scared but you've got to tell them G. They love you and you're not alone. It doesn't seem like it now, but you've got more people than you know in your corner and we'll all be here for you."

* * *

><p>"Regina it's been four days," Zelena whispers to her in the hallway, "You need to tell them." Her older sister is on her right side, her brother on her left and they are both gently steering her towards the living room where their parents sit.<p>

Regina shakes her head, "I can't."

Bae sighs, "You have to."

"You're not alone Regina," Zelena tells her, "We're all here for you but you have to let us be."

"We'll be right upstairs if you need us," Bae reminds her leaving Regina to face the door that seems ten times heavier today.

_You've got to tell them_ she thinks, _you need them_.

She sucks in a deep breath trying to calm her terror as she pushes open the door. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you two."

Cora looks up from her desk in the corner, "Sounds serious darling."

"Nothing to worry about I hope?" Rumple asks from the couch as he sets his own paperwork from the pawn shop aside.

She smiles nervously. _Nothing to worry about, sure. _"I….um….have some news for you two," she says looking down to avoid their questioning glances. Her hand on instinct goes to cradle her stomach as she says, "I'm pregnant."

When she looks up her father is pale and clearly in shock. Tears fill her eyes fearing their disappointment as she looks to her mother. "Mama?" she asks. The hand that connects with her cheek is sudden and shocking. Regina's own hand flies up to her smarting skin and she flinches stepping away from her mother.

It's the first time her mother has ever laid a hand on her and it terrifies Regina. She can feel fresh tears welling up in her eyes as Cora looks at her with shock, anger and worry. It overwhelms her and she runs feeling more alone than when she went in to talk to them.

* * *

><p>"Oh god what have I done?" Cora asks as Regina runs away. She's never hit anyone of her kids before and she certainly never meant to slap Regina. The news was shocking and her first reaction was anger.<p>

She regrets that so much now.

Regina was and always will be her baby girl and it startles her to think of her baby having a baby. She doesn't know Regina's plans for the future but she doubts they included a baby. It's startling news yes but Cora wishes with all her heart that she could take back that slap.

Now Regina is gone and terrified and Cora needs her to come back so they can talk properly. She needs to tell her daughter that she loves her and that no matter what they will support her. It will be hard but for her baby girl she would do anything and she needs Regina to know that.

They're family after all.

She sits down beside her husband, "God she must hate me now."

"Cora, she could never hate you," Rumple replies rubbing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I hit her Rumple, something I swore I'd never do."

"I know," he says, "I know you never want to hurt our children. Slapping her was the wrong more and you know that. You were shocked. We both were, still are. I mean god, she's having a baby."

"I know," Cora replies, "I always thought it would be years before we had grandchildren."

"Me too," he says in agreement, "She needs us Cora and we'll be there."

"Rumple I will always love her no matter what."

"I know you will," he replies, "You love our children with all your heart. You feel strongly, sometimes too strongly which is why you struck out today. You're hot headed and you're passionate which is one of the things I love about you. It also means that you'll do anything for the people you care about."

"Regina has more of those than she realises," Cora says, "She's going to think she's all alone."

"She's not," Rumple replies, "She never will be."

* * *

><p>Regina sits in the top turret of the play castle she used to love many years ago. As a child she always wanted to come here. Now as a teenager it's mainly disused but it's still her place. She huddles in the corner hiding behind the wooden fortress as she slides her knees up to her chest and sobs into her knees.<p>

She hears footsteps climbing up the wooden play frame and lifts her head up slowly. Her face is streaked with tears but she still smiles when sees Emma. Emma has been her closest friend since she was three years old. Whenever she needs anything or has something to tell she goes to Emma.

Oddly though she hasn't told Emma about the baby. She thinks she fears losing Emma more than anything. When she started dating Daniel Emma grew distant and clearly icy towards Daniel. Regina never understood why and then she did. Jealousy. It was in Emma's absence that she saw the way Emma looked at her and the way she looked at Daniel.

It was love and longing and desire but Emma never made a move. She never pushes Regina into anything.

"Hey," Emma says, "I heard about Daniel."

Regina looks up at her, "I hate him."

"You cared about him," Emma points out.

Regina nods, "I did. I thought I could love him and he just left me." In a quieter voice she admits, "I'm pregnant."

Emma looks at her, her eyes shining with shock and Regina can sees the blonde's heart sinking in her chest as she asks, "You slept with him?"

Regina nods hating how crestfallen her best friend looks, "Emma I did. I thought he and I were going to be something. I believed that but I was so stupid. As soon as I told him he dumped me."

Emma scowls, "He's such a douchebag. Seriously Regina, do you want me to punch him in the face?"

Regina chuckles, "No. I want you to be here with me. Can you?"

Emma smiles at her, "You know I'll always be here for you and the little nugget in there too," she adds placing her hand on Regina's stomach. "Family right?" she adds offering her pinky. Regina hooks it through, "I need some. My Mom hit me. I think I might be all alone now."

Emma frowns at her, "Regina you will never be alone. I know right now everything probably seems messed up and confusing but you've got more love and support than you know. Your Mom was shocked and hitting you was definitely one of the worst things she could have done but she loves you. I think you need to go home Regina."

Regina sighs resting her head in her hands, "Come with me?"

* * *

><p>"Emma what if they kick me out?" Regina asks dithering on the doorstep. Emma places a hand comfortingly on Regina's lower back, "They won't kick you out. Now come on let's go in. We're in this together okay?"<p>

Regina nods before pushing the front door open. As she does so she's quickly pulled into a hug by her mother, "Oh thank god you came home," Cora cries embracing her daughter tightly. Regina blinks stunned given how they left things before reciprocating the hug. Her father stands in the doorway with a small, pensive smile as Emma gives her a thumbs-up.

Cora pulls away tenderly stroking Regina's cheek, "I'm so sorry darling. I promise you I will never hurt you like that again. Please forgive me?"

"Do you hate me?" Regina asks.

She shakes her head, "Oh Regina. How could we ever hate you? We love you, more than you know sometimes but we love you so much. No matter what you do we will always love you and be here for you."

"Even now?" Regina asks looking to her father who steps forward. She can see Bae and Zelena approaching and moving to stand beside their parents.

"Regina," Rumple replies, "Look around you."

She does looking first to her mother and father then to her older siblings and finally to Emma. All of them look at her with love and support and she knows there and then that she can do this. When she first saw that sign on the test she was terrified she would be all alone. Now she sees that she has so much more than she ever knew. Surrounded by her family she knows they will always love her and her little baby too.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
